1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a support bracket and in particular, to a support bracket to be mounted on an upright surface and to which selected items may be attached.
2. Description of Related Art
Many support brackets are known to which items may be attached. In the field of boats, fishing gear and fishing equipment, the following brackets are disclosed. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,652, Holton Jr. discloses a bracket for a fishing rod with an angled arm having an opening for the fishing rod at the top portion of the arm. The bottom end of the angled arm is received in a bracket attached to the gunwale of the boat. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,519, Garrett discloses a holder for displaying a gasoline lantern on a small boat. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,902, Pettee discloses a fishing rod holder comprised of hollow interconnecting upper and lower members positioned at acute angles to each other and attached to a boat hull. An opening is provided on the upper member for a fishing pole.
There is a need for a simple bracket which is easily mounted on a surface such as the back or gunwale of a small boat and to which items may be attached.